


I Am Right Where I Belong

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Elf!Wanda, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy AU, human!Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: When Vision gets sucked into a different dimension, he will have to seek help from unlikely allies in order to try and get home. Will he succeed, or will he perhaps find something worth staying for?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 30
Kudos: 20
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So peeps, it's time for the games to begin.
> 
> This is just a small introduction (most other prompts will be longer) to a larger fic written for AU-gust day 1: Fantasy AU.
> 
> Don't expect regular updates, but it will be finished one day :)

It had been a normal day. An evening like any other.

Well, not just like any other.

Vision had finally decided to clear out his uncle’s old house.

The man had disappeared years ago, and the only thing the house was doing was collecting dust and slowly falling apart.

Despite having waited with selling the house for as long as it was reasonable, Vision knew it was time.

The house was filled with old furniture covered by sheets and dust, thick cobwebs hanging from every wall.

Vision moved silently through the space, looking for anything worth keeping. He found a couple of framed family pictures on the ground floor and set them aside, but the first floor didn’t seem to hold anything of importance.

He slowly climbed up the creaky stairs to the attic.

The moment he opened the attic door, Vision was enveloped in a cloud of dust. He reached out blindly to keep his balance as he coughed violently, the dust tickling his nose and throat.

Once the dust finally settled, Vision opened his eyes to see that he had accidentally pulled at the sheet that was covering a beautifully carved antique mirror.

Vision curiously ran his hand over the carvings. He couldn’t remember ever seeing it when he played in the attic as a child.

There was suddenly an unearthly glow to the mirror and Vision quickly withdrew his hand, but it was too late. He felt a strange tugging feeling in his stomach, as if all of his molecules were disassembling and rushing towards the mirror.

He closed his eyes, unsure of what was happening, and when he opened them again he let out a startled yelp.

He was in some sort of a clearing, and no matter where he turned, the only things in his line of sight were trees, trees and some more trees.

Vision sighed.

The mirror was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters might be a bit slow, but I hope you still like them :)

Vision slumped against a tree.

He was lost.

He had left the clearing shortly after he was transported there because he saw no point in waiting. He needed to get home.

Though had been wandering through the forest for hours, he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere.

He wished he could orient himself by some kind of a landmark, but he couldn’t find any traces of human presence.

No smoke.

No cabins.

Not even footprints other than his own behind him.

Where exactly did the mirror transport him?

To the thick forests of Southeast Asia? To the Amazon rainforest? He wished he was more acquainted with the types of trees that grew in each one, but they all seemed the same to him.

Where was he?

He did his best to find an answer to that question, because thinking about the one that he truly wanted to answer, how was it even possible, made his head hurt.

Could this be the reason his uncle had disappeared?

Vision shook his head.

He had too many questions and no answers, with no idea how to get some.

After catching his breath for a few minutes, he decided to keep moving forwards. He needed to find some food, water and shelter, especially if the gray sky he could occasionally see through the branches was anything to go by.

Vision sped up his pace once he realized the forest was slowly becoming less thick. Did he finally find a way out?

For the first time in hours, Vision felt hope bloom in his chest. Perhaps he would find humans outside of the forest limits, someone who could help him get back home.

That hope, however, was soon snuffed out.

Instead of a town or a road as he had been expecting, what awaited him was another clearing, this one with a small lake in its center.

Still, he was thirsty, so he rushed towards the water, the cool liquid proving to be a balm for his parched throat.

Just as he had gotten his fill, he felt the first drops of rain on his head.

Vision groaned.

This really wasn’t his day…

There was a lone tree not far from the lake, so he headed toward it, hoping its branches would provide some shelter from the rain.

The crack of thunder in the distance drew his eyes to the dark sky above him.

“Is that all you have?!” Vision shouted to no one in particular. It usually wasn’t easy to make him lose his cool, but he felt like he deserved a bit of reprieve now. He was transported through a mirror lord knows where, there was no one out there and his day just kept getting worse and worse.

In the millisecond he had to realize what was happening, Vision regretted his words.

One moment a lightning was heading straight towards him and the next his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When Vision opened his eyes again, the white light all around him almost convinced him he was dead.

The pounding in his head convinced him otherwise.

He raised his hand to shield himself from the sun and tried to inspect the damage.

He frowned.

While the tree behind him showed clear signs of a lightning strike, he seemed to be unharmed.

Not even his clothes were singed.

How was that possible?

Vision laid back on the grass and closed his eyes, knowing he would once again get no answers. He had been convinced that he was somehow transported to another continent, but he was starting to have his doubts. He was pretty sure that lighting strikes weren’t harmless anywhere on Earth.

The chirping of birds around him made him open his eyes again and take a look around.

Without the storm clouds from last night, the scenery was actually beautiful. There was so much green surrounding him, the shades of it inviting instead of scary under the sunlight.

A slight commotion drew his gaze towards the lake. There were a couple of ducks splashing around and Vision realized they were the first animals he had seen since his unwilling arrival.

His stomach rumbled and Vision remembered he hadn’t eaten in at least a day, but he knew he wouldn’t even be able to catch the ducks, let alone start a fire to prepare the meat. He’d have to go in search of some berries or fruits, but he decided to drink as much as he could at the lake first.

Even though he didn’t think the last time he drank was that long ago, Vision found he was once again thirsty, and the cool water brought him a much-needed relief. The air was just starting to heat up so he decided to bathe as well while he still could. He had no idea when he’d get the chance again.

Once he removed his shirt, Vision gasped. He wasn’t as unharmed as he had believed. His fingers lightly traced the strange markings that had appeared on his skin, and he was surprised to discover he felt no pain at the touch. They weren’t wounds then, they seemed more like intricate tattoos, but he couldn’t decipher their meaning. They stretched all over his arms and torso, and a quick look over his shoulder assured him they were also on his back.

Vision tried frantically to wash them off, his skin turning red from the force of his scrubbing, but they wouldn’t budge. After a couple of minutes, the slight burn of it forced him to give up.

He managed to catch a curse just before it left his mouth. He did not plan to leave his principles behind simply because he was transported to this strange place.

Vision stripped the rest of his clothes off and was at least grateful there were no marks on his legs. He just hoped that once he finally got back home, the marks would disappear.

Despite his worries, the water managed to relax him a bit. It was hard to be worried with the sun shining brightly and welcomingly over his head.

Perhaps, he thought while submerging his head in the lake, perhaps things would still turn out to be alright.

Vision didn’t know how long he swam in the lake before he forced himself to leave. As much as he enjoyed the sensation, he needed to find some food before sunset.

He debated drying himself off with his shirt but decided against it. He didn’t find any trace of humans so far so he doubted one would show up now. Besides, he preferred not to walk around with his clothes wet.

Once he felt the sun dry out the last drops of water from his skin, Vision quickly dressed. He spent a few moments sitting on the grass, pondering his next move, until he decided to leave the clearing in search of food.

Just as he reached the first trees, he stopped in his tracks.

There was a person, the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and his eyes were so captivated by the red of her hair and the green of her eyes that it took him way too long to notice the bow she held pointed at him.

Once he did, his eyes widened in fear, the fear that only grew with her next words.

“Don’t move.”


End file.
